


Music Choices

by AmericanCanada



Series: We Are Home [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Sweet, Yurio is a jerk sometimes, but he is just joking around, this goes from deep to funny real fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:45:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10429392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmericanCanada/pseuds/AmericanCanada
Summary: Some of the family, simply enjoying some peace..... or not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! I'm so sorry for the late post this time, but I've been having internet trouble (curse you father!!) Hopefully next weeks story will be up on time ^^;  
> I hope you enjoy!

Most of the other skaters have left the rink already, official practice having ended about an hour ago, but a few still lingered. Mila and Yurio in specific were told to watch Yuuri practice his routine for this year. Yakov had figured it could probably help them, Victor guesses.

It's not like he could blame him. Yuuri's step-sequences were the best out of everyone in St Petersburg, even if he had been teaching some moves to the others. No one could beat him.

As of now, however, Yuuri's step-sequence was leaving something to be desired. It wasn't up to his usual standards. Something must be on his mind.

So Victor skated towards him, stopping about a foot away as Yuuri abruptly stopped his moves when his coach came closer and lowered his gaze to the ice. 

"Yuuri," Victor began. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He replied, looking up with a too bright smile. Victor could see through the mask immediately.

"Yuuri." He spoke again, tone warning. A sigh escaped the other man's lips and his smile fell.

"It's just..." Yuuri was struggling to find the words to express his worries. But Victor was patient. "I'm... I'm worried."

Victor skated closer. "About what?"

"I don't know."

Taking a deep breath, Victor pulled him into an embrace. "Okay." He didn't say anything else. He knew it wouldn't help anyway. He could feel Yuuri taking a few deep breaths himself before he hugged him back.

It was a nice, calm, serene moment.

And then it wasn't.

"IT'S THE EYE OF THE TIGER  
IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT"

They knocked there heads together when they pulled apart. Victor raised a hand to his head before looking at Yuuri to be sure he was okay. He was in a similar position. In the background, he could hear the distinct cackle of Yurio and Mila yelling at him, but she was laughing too.

He chanced a glance in the direction of the stereo to see Mila beating on Yurio's shoulder with what appeared to be a magazine. She was probably reading it when the music started playing. Victor smiled.

"Sorry guys!" Mila called over when she was satisfied with Yurio's groaning state. "I'll play something a bit calmer for you." A wink.

Oh no.

He felt as though they should be worried.

They all watched in horror as she smirked while changing the cd. What would she put in? Would it be something more obnoxious than Survivor? Would she blare it from the stereo?

However much Victor worried, nothing would prepare him for what came.

Yuri on Ice.

How peculiar.

Mila wasn't really known for playing calm music, probably especially when she said she would. But Victor knew there was no mistaking those first few piano notes, so he smiled at her graciously.

Victor skated back towards Yuuri and bowed lowly, offering a hand. "Shall we skate?" He asked, joking around with Yuuri's friend Phichit's favourite movie and short program song form the same year as Yuri on Ice.

Yuuri smiled, bowing as well before taking Victor's hand. Victor used their joined hands to pull his fiance closer until they were chest to chest. He placed one hand on Yuuri's waist, the other still holding on to Yuuri's own. In response, Yuuri placed his free hand on Victor's shoulder.

"A waltz?" He asked, laughing, to which Victor nodded enthusiastically.

They skated in time with the music. No jumps, or lifts, nothing fancy. But it called back to the laid-back atmosphere they had before. And Victor quite enjoyed it, simply skating backwards, then forwards, twirling Yuuri as he saw fit only to come back together. 

It wasn't flawless, improvised dances rarely ever are, with them both coming forwards, or moving too fast. It was fun though, and Victor found himself laughing as the song came to an end, Yuuri striking the finishing pose. 

But that wasn't quite right, now was it? 

No, because Yuuri was not alone on the ice.

Before his out-stretched arm reached for where Victor would be standing on the other side of the barrier. Now, however, Victor was here on the ice with him. 

So as the last few notes fell, Victor skated to take Yuuri's hand and mirrored his position.

They stayed like that for a few moments, staring into each others eyes. Then there was some enthusiastic clapping, and some not-quite-as-enthusiastic clapping, and they dropped the pose. Victor still held Yuuri's hand as they skated over to the edge where Yurio and Mila were still clapping. 

"That was so cute guys!" Mila shouted happily. Victor laughed and Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm surprised you actually put on something that wasn't pop." Yurio commented, leaning back in his chair. This earned him another smack from Mila's magazine, which lead to him falling over in his chair.

Which lead to everyone laughing again.

"I think it's time we called it a day."


End file.
